


Yanarim

by DarkAdarah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desert Men Are Hot, Dreaming John, M/M, One shot That I really want someone to turn into a long awesome story, POV John Watson, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAdarah/pseuds/DarkAdarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John dreaming of his old days in the afghan desert, of his old passions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yanarim

Am I burning you JohnWatson?

God would he feel the burn. Those hands felt like living flames while travelling his body, his skin. 

“Yanarim” he gasped while gripping his companion short hair harder, the sun in the sky and the sand on his back were making it all feel as if it were a dream, a fantasy; as if the hard body on top thrusting into him was only a hallucination. 

His companion gave a deep chuckle in return and started kissing his neck and Good Lord, his tongue felt like hot lava. Yanarim rolled them staying him on top now, and with the sun on his back the sensation of Yanarim inside was amplified. He started to roll his hips bringing gasps out of Yanarim's mouth. His hands( once white of the life in the city of ever-raining-London) were now tanned he noticed when he put them on his lover's chest, but nothing in comparation to said chest color, a beatiful deep caramel like the very sand they were on top. 

Yanarim gave a powerfull thurst that made him moan.”What thoughts are occupying your mind good doctor?” he was asked by that beautiful deep voice in Pashto and he replied in the same” Thougts about you”. That bought out such a loving light to Yanarim's ash-like eyes that John was overcome with the desire to cry. 

The ending was near, he felt it in his very bones, and a look from Yanarim told him that it was near too for him, so he moved his hips faster, came down harder and with the help of Yanarim on his member he came while feeling Yanarim doing the same inside of him. Once he orgasmed he fell on top of the other man with no strength left to hold himself up. The amorous activity together with the damn beautiful afghan sun had left him feeling as if he were floating. 

“You didn't respond my question JohnWatson” he heard.

“Wha...”God was he tired but he gathered the strength to answer a simple” Always” before he fell asleep with the sensation of lips on top of his, a softening member inside of him and the ever shining sun. 

He awoke with a gasp, what had awoken him? Quickly scanning his room he didn't saw anything but a high pitched sound coming from a violin told him everything he needed to know. With a sight he put his head on his pillow and though about the dream he just had. That hadn't happened in a long time, dreaming about him...Yanarim. 

He didn't want to thing about it, about him, the love still hurt so much. Tomorrow Sherlock and he had an appointment with Mycroft about a case the British Government litteraly had to threaten Sherlock to take, which in turn put the consulting detective in a bad mood that resulted in horrible sounds coming from the violin that in turn awoke John. 

With an exaspereted gasp he willed himself to hear nothing, to think nothing, to sleep, but he couldn't help but reminisce about ashen eyes before falling prey to the arms of Morpheo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good night, the time here is 5.32AM and I just could not dream without writting this, my first ever fanfic( but not my first idea I have tons of them). I post this more as a promt but it counts as a one shot. If any of you guys want to make this into a story I really would like for it to have:
> 
> 1-The case in the story that MYcroft wants SH to take is about any international affair that has to do with any country you like but the case has to bring back JW old lover to their lives to help in the case, sparkling SH jealousy.   
> 2-The story is pre S/J so they are the main pairing but I really want any other lemmon of John and Yanarim.  
> 3-Bottom!John and Badass fighter!John PLEASE.   
> 4-Not virgin Sherlock because please......with that body/face.....*nosebleed*  
> 5-Badass agent MI5 Yanarim.  
> Yeah I think that is all sorry if you think is to much or something anything can be disscused yeah my eyes are dropping ....so....ENJOY :)


End file.
